1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a video distribution method and the like that distribute videos captured from a plurality of viewpoints.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a video distribution method, for example, a technology described in PTL 1 is known. Moreover, a video distribution method for distributing videos captured from a plurality of viewpoints is known (for example, refer to PTL 2). Such video distribution methods enable a user to specify and view any video from a plurality of videos of a specific scene captured from different viewpoints.